An air compressor may be used to provide a hand-held tool with pneumatic power. The compressor is part of an assembly that further includes a prime mover for driving the compressor and a tank for storing compressed air. The prime mover may include an electric motor or an internal combustion engine.
A drive assembly operatively interconnects the motor with the compressor to transfer torque from the motor to the compressor. A conventional drive assembly may include a pulley, a flywheel and a linkage mechanism that cooperate to reciprocate a piston within the compressor upon rotation of an output shaft of the motor. The reciprocating piston pumps compressed air into the tank. A pneumatic power hose extends from the tank to the pneumatically powered tool. The motor and compressor assembly may be mounted on a frame including wheels and a handle allowing portability.